Escape to Plastic Beach
by Danica V
Summary: 2d is stuck in the underwater room on plastic beach and is very unhappy. He misses Kong, or maybe just that tiny japanese guitarist that lived there too.


Obviously I don't own them. This is as if Noodle was never dragged to hell

* * *

The large drummer parked his car, and walked from the carpark into the inside of the haunted mansion that he and his bandmates lived in. Passing the Winnebago and their singer's door, Russel could hear faint moans. He knew exactly what those types of moan were. Seeing that the Winnie wasn't rocking like it usually did when Murdoc had a woman over, Russel assumed that it was 2d who had a girl over. It wasn't uncommon for the singer to do so; it was just that he didn't do it nearly as much as their bassist did. In fact, 2d only had women over when he was shitfaced and as of right now it was midday. It wasn't like the blue-haired singer to bring a woman home in the middle of the day. He thought it was strange, but maybe today was an exception. Russel also remembered that it had been awhile since the singer had any woman over, a good couple of years in fact, so maybe this one was special. He sure hoped so; the pill-addicted singer needed a good girl to take care of him.

Shaking his head, he made his way into the kitchen with his bag of groceries. He had gone out to buy some groceries shortly after he had made breakfast, when he realized that they had nothing to eat in the house. That was typical at Kong Studios, and it was usually up to Russel to buy the groceries. Especially since he was the only one that knew how to cook. Well except for their Japanese axe princess. Come to think of it, Russel hadn't seen the girl all day. She wasn't at breakfast, and that was a weird occurrence. The girl never missed Russel's cooking. Maybe she just wasn't feeling good.

While he was in the kitchen putting away the groceries and trying to start making lunch, the demon bass player walked in with a cigarette between his lips. Russel glared at him. He didn't like him smoking in the house, especially when Noodle was around.

"That dullard! Waking 'e up with all those moans. Since when does he get laid?" Murdoc exclaimed.

Russel ignored his question. "Have you seen Noodle-girl around today?"

Murdoc took a drag off his smoke. "Nope. But that girl, she locks 'erself in that room all day, keepin' everybody out."

Russel nodded, that might be what was going on. "Oh maybe that's where she is. Ever since the El Manana incident…"

"I know! I know! Don't remind me!"

Murdoc almost felt bad that they had to have Noodle fake her death, but it had been a couple years ago since then. Noodle had matured in many ways since then. Murdoc had noticed, and if it weren't for the band he himself would have made a pass on her. He had noticed lately that their dim-witted singer had eyes for her. He saw how that dullard almost appeared to be singing just for girl. The way that his eyes lingered over her body was enough for Murdoc to beat his head in. He was surprised that Russel hadn't noticed the way 2d looked at their little Noodle, and that he hadn't beaten him to a bloody pulp yet.

"Well, she didn't open her door."

Murdoc had been so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed that Russel had disappeared from the kitchen where the two had been conversing. "When does that girl? She's a mystery, she is. How old is our little girl now?"

"Umm…19…wow, Noodle is all grown up now. I can't believe it."

"Don't you be sobbing all over yewself, lards!"

Meanwhile within the confines of the room in the carpark, were the singer and the guitarists, in compromising positions. It wasn't any ordinary bird that had her legs wrapped around 2d's waist. It was no one-nightstand slut that was moaning his name over and over while he thrust into her. It wasn't some woman that he'd never call again that he passionately kissed til the point of bruising. No, it was his Noodle, his little love and the woman that he never wanted to stop loving. And this wasn't the first time that she lay writhing underneath him begging for more. He smiled at the fact that only he could make those sounds emit from her lips or hear her native tongue slur out in the throes of passion. Oh, if only his bandmates knew what the two of them had been doing.

"Stuart…" Noodle slurred out with a string of Japanese that he couldn't understand.

He smiled as they both reached their peak, and he rolled over to lie beside her. He lifted the sheet up to cover her, and she laughed at his gesture of modesty. Her hair was strewn about his pillows, her face flushed, and her entire body was covered in sweat. No matter what he'd always think she was beautiful. He reached a hand over and tucked a thick strange of hair out of her eyes, pushing her bangs away so he could see her emerald eyes.

"Are you awright, luv?" He asked her.

She leaned over and kissed him. "I'm fine. This isn't my first time."

"I know, but I worry 'bout you. Yer my gurl."

Noodle smiled at him. "I know. By the way you have hickey."

"I love you too."

She kissed him again. "I love you, 2d-san. You know that. I've had feelings for you since I hit puberty."

"Sometimes I still feel like a dirty ol' man!"

"No! 2d-san age is just a number! You didn't notice me until I was 17, two years ago."

"And 'at's when this all began. When should we tell the band?"

Noodle was silent. She didn't want them to know. Not because she was embarrassed by 2d, but she was afraid of what Russel and Murdoc might do to him. She had a feeling Murdoc was onto them. "Uhh…I love you, Stu, you know that, but I'm afraid of what they might do to you."

"I'm not concerned 'bout 'at, I just want to share to the world 'at I love you!"

Noodle smiled at him. 2d really did love her, and if he wanted the rest of the band to know about their relationship, she'd tell them, for him. "Okay, let's go tell them. Maybe a shower would be good first."

So after a long shower, longer than it should have been, as the couple got a little preoccupied, 2d and Noodle emerged from his bedroom hand in hand. They walked to the kitchen still holding hands to greet their other two bandmates. Murdoc's cigarette fell from his lips and Russel dropped his frying pan at the sight of the two. Both of them had noticed the huge hickey on 2d's neck, Noodle's swollen lips and the fact that the other half of their band was holding hands.

"I knew it! Dullard! I'm going—"

Noodle cut him off. "You'll do nothing of the sort, Murdoc-san! Sit down, both of you." When the two sat down, she began, "Two years ago 2d and I entered into a relationship and now we finally want to let the two of you know about it."

"Two years ago?" Russel asked in belief.

2d nodded. "I love Noodle and she loves me."

"I trust you 'D, but if you ever hurt her—"

"Yeah, Face-ache, I'll feed you to the zombies myself."

"Rest assured I wouldn't ever hurt Noodle. I could never dream of doing somefink like 'at."

"You have to realize that I'm not a baby anymore. I'm nineteen years old. I'm an adult, and I can legally drink here in Europe now."

Russel and Murdoc both nodded. They both knew this, but they both seemed pretty okay with the idea. 2d with Noodle was better than some random bloke that they couldn't trust. Both men just had to get used to the fact that their little Noodle was a woman now. Noodle looked over at 2d and squeezed his hand. He smiled back at her. They both knew that everything was going to be okay now.


End file.
